Many homes and businesses have an overabundance of exposed power cords. These power cords are not only unsightly, but they can also be a tripping hazard. Power cords from computers, DVD players, televisions and other electronic devices can become easily entangled with one another. When unplugging an electrical device, it can be frustrating trying to unravel the power cord.
The present invention generally relates to a cord organizer device and method of use. More specifically, the invention is a device designed to assist users in arranging and organizing multiple power cords that are running from various electronic devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device and method of use that prevents people from tripping over power cords.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cord organizing device and method of use that eliminates the occurrence of having cords from televisions, computers and other electronic devices from lying on a floor and becoming tangled.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cord organizing device and method of use that allows power cords to be neatly stored and hidden from view.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cord organizing device and method of use that offers a user a practical way to organize the power cords of their electronic devices.
What is really needed is a cord organizing device and method of use to assist users in arranging and organizing multiple power cords that are running from various electronic devices, that prevents people from tripping over power cords, that eliminates the occurrence of having cords from televisions, computers and other electronic devices from lying on a floor and becoming tangled, that allows power cords to be neatly stored and hidden from view and that offers users a practical way to organize the power cords of their electronic devices.